


Crash & Burn

by minbins



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Explicit Consent, Gangbang, Hyunjin Baby Boy, Hyunjin gets gangbanged by GOT7, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Powerbottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Praise, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Set March 2020, Size Kink, Sub Top Hwang Hyunjin, Yugyeom just wants to fuck Hyunjin's mouth, bruise kink, crying from pleasure, d/s dynamics, degradation (from some members), implied that most of skz mess around with each other but only chan is explicitly stated, possessiveness kink, safe sex, they take such good care of our jinnie i promise, third person kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Chan gets Hyunjin the best birthday gift he could hope for: a gangbang.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Choi Youngjae, Hwang Hyunjin/GOT7, Hwang Hyunjin/Im Jaebum | JB, Hwang Hyunjin/Jackson Wang, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Yugyeom, Hwang Hyunjin/Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Hwang Hyunjin/Mark Tuan, Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Implied/Referenced Hwang Hyunjin/Bang Chan
Comments: 107
Kudos: 1042





	Crash & Burn

**Author's Note:**

> so, while going feral over got7's crash & burn stages this comeback, i had an idea - i posted a poll to see if people liked the idea too, and there was an overwhelmingly positive response, so here we are
> 
> enjoy got7 gangbanging hyunjin, the fic we all needed until now

Hyunjin had already thought that this was the best birthday ever. Chan surprising him with tickets to the Got7 concert had immediately solidified that, and though he logically should have expected it with Chan’s connections, he’s still excitedly surprised when they head backstage after the show. It’s the best treat ever to get a few precious minutes with his favourite group— he knows that they’re likely very busy and won’t be able to spend much time with him. Hyunjin himself is used to that with Stray Kids. 

Therefore, it’s more than disorientating when Chan says he’s leaving without him. 

“Hyung?” Hyunjin asks, confused. Chan had been hinting at taking him to a hotel after they left, if his explicit instructions for Hyunjin to prep himself before the concert had been any indication. Instead, he’s being left to hang out with Got7, for some reason. “I thought you wanted to…” he trails off, suddenly aware of the eyes on them. They’re all looking at him strangely, in a way he can’t quite place. Has he annoyed them somehow? Is Chan leaving him with them so they can set boundaries? Maybe Jinyoung’s annoyed that Hyunjin has texted him a few times— but they’ve always been from his senior wishing him luck on schedules?

Hyunjin has no fucking clue what’s going on.

“Thank me later,” Chan says cryptically, and then Hyunjin is left alone to face his favourite idol group. They all still have that strange expression on their faces, and Hyunjin looks between them in confusion.

“Do you know why Chan’s left me here?” he asks. Clearly, they do, but from the shocked expression on their faces, they hadn’t expected Chan to send him in blind. 

“Chan didn’t say?” Jaebeom asks, eyes widening as Hyunjin shakes his head. “God, that bastard,” he laughs lightly. “Trust him to pull something like this, that’s exactly his style.”

“Come sit,” Jinyoung says, guiding him to the large couch in the corner of the room. Hyunjin trusts Jinyoung, has interacted with him the most before now, and follows him like a lost puppy. The couch looks big enough for them all to sit down, but only Jinyoung does at first, tugging Hyunjin down beside him. The rest of the group seem oddly endeared by his confusion, but cautious somehow. Hyunjin has no idea why, or what they’re cautious about. The others seem to be following Jinyoung’s lead here, letting him explain whatever it is as he knows Hyunjin more than they do. “So,” the word sounds oddly heavy. “Hyunjin.”

“Yes, hyung?” he replies, waiting patiently. He hears someone (Mark, he thinks, but he’s too focused on Jinyoung right now to be sure) quietly say to another member that Hyunjin is ‘too adorable’. Hyunjin blushes at the slight praise.

“You know how you’re a big fan of our group?”

Hyunjin nods. “That’s an understatement,” he tells Jinyoung shyly, “but yes. Why?”

“Well, Chan let us know that it’s your birthday today, and he wanted to arrange something,” Jinyoung says, still not really explaining much at all.

“So… Like an after party?...” Hyunjin asks, tilting his head. He doesn’t really get it yet.

Jackson snorts, and Hyunjin looks up to see him covering his mouth apologetically, Jinyoung glaring at him. Said expression looks _ so _ hot on him that Hyunjin twitches in his jeans. It can’t be helped— Jinyoung is literally his celebrity crush, after all. “In a way,” Jinyoung replies, sounding almost as cryptic as Chan’s ‘thank me later’. Hyunjin fights the urge to whine, as he would if one of his members were acting like this. This is _ Park Jinyoung,_ not one of his annoying best friends. “Chan told us _ just _ how much of a fan you are,” Jinyoung adds, the hand Hyunjin hadn’t even noticed on his thigh until now tightening a little. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen. He can’t mean that- that Chan told him about-

“You’re very pretty, Hwang Hyunjin,” Jaebeom says, taking the seat at Hyunjin’s right. Hyunjin’s head starts spinning a little, because _ Got7’s leader _is brushing Hyunjin’s hair out of his eyes. Jinyoung’s hand is on his thigh, and Hyunjin distantly notes that it’s moving slowly higher by the second. “We all think it’s very cute that you’ve dreamed about us.”

Hyunjin’s face _ burns _ with mortification. “Oh m-my God,” he stammers, not knowing where to look to avoid their eyes because he’s surrounded. “I’m so so sorry, I can’t believe Chan told you that.”

“What part of us finding it cute don’t you understand, Hyunjinnie?” Yugyeom asks, and Hyunjin’s gaze flits to him automatically. Finally, Hyunjin manages to place the expression on their faces. The way they’re all looking at him. They look _ hungry. _

What the fuck?

“Did Chan tell you specifically?” Hyunjin asks, scared to hear the answer. “What I dreamed about, I mean?” _ Hyunjin had dreamed of them all, of having them _ all _ in every possible way. _ Yugyeom, still the one holding Hyunjin’s attention at the moment, nods. Hyunjin’s heart sinks to his stomach. “I’m s-” he starts to say.

Jinyoung cuts him off, a finger suddenly pressed to Hyunjin’s full lips. “Soft,” he remarks offhandedly, pulling his lower lip down a little as if to test that softness. Hyunjin’s breath catches slightly in his throat, and then for a moment, it stops altogether. Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung, _ Got7’s Jinyoung _is leaning in, leaning closer until their lips are almost touching. “Can I?” Jinyoung asks. He’s close enough that Hyunjin can feel him breathing. Though still in shock, Hyunjin manages to nod, jumping a little at the feeling of Jinyoung cupping his cheek. “Out loud.” Jinyoung’s tone is firm, demanding. Hyunjin finds himself half hard from Jinyoung’s voice alone.

“Please,” Hyunjin whimpers, unsure how this is happening but wanting nothing more. 

The first touch of Jinyoung’s lips is gentle, tentative enough that Hyunjin has more than enough time to pull away if he wants to. When Hyunjin, rather than moving back, leans closer needily, Jinyoung’s hand moves to his long hair, tugging at it as he deepens the kiss. Hyunjin whines against him, and Jinyoung pulls his hair again as if he’s testing if that’s what made him do so. He pulls harder this time, too, and Hyunjin _ moans,_ Jinyoung’s tongue darting past his parted lips and turning Hyunjin’s mind to jelly. 

Not much has happened yet, and Hyunjin is already shaking like a leaf. Jinyoung’s hand is still on his thigh, so he can feel how the younger is trembling. “Are you okay?” he checks, pulling away from kissing him and pausing the way his fingers had been inching slowly upwards. His grip turns more comforting for a moment. When Hyunjin doesn’t respond after a few seconds, understandably overwhelmed, Jinyoung hooks a finger under his chin, turning his head to face him. Hyunjin whines a little in his throat; he loves being pushed around, and this plays into that perfectly. Jinyoung raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the soft sound, and Hyunjin knows he can tell what’s going through his mind. Still, he checks again. “This is your decision, Hyunjin— do you want this?”

“God, yes,” Hyunjin breathes out shakily, and his neediness breaks the tension in the air. The rest of the group laugh a little, and Hyunjin likes that all the more. Jackson coos, leaning down and pinching his cheek, and Hyunjin arches into the touch. There’s a hand crawling up his other thigh, Jaebeom’s if the voice by his right ear is any indication, softly telling him he’s pretty, pulling a piercing with sharp teeth. This is everything Hyunjin could have ever dreamed of, and he’s barely been touched at this point. 

There’s so many of them that it’s hard to keep up, and Hyunjin realises quickly that trying to do so is a battle he’s destined to lose. Instead, he focuses on how it feels, lifting his hips so that Jaebeom and Jinyoung can tug down his skinny jeans, Jinyoung’s soft lips at his neck. His idol is biting him, not enough to mark, but enough that he can _ feel _it, and it’s driving him insane beyond belief. Someone is knelt in front of him, pulling off his shoes so that the jeans can be removed entirely, but Hyunjin is too distracted to look down. Jaebeom starts kissing him while Jinyoung mouths over his collarbones— wearing a shirt with a low neckline has never been a better decision than today. 

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Jinyoung speaks against his skin, and Hyunjin whimpers into Jaebeom’s mouth at the praise. He kisses it away, biting down on Hyunjin’s lower lip hard enough that it’s close to bleeding. Jaebeom is so much, so intense in his focus that Hyunjin has no doubt that he’d be pushed down onto the couch by now were it not for Jinyoung the other side of Hyunjin. 

“Let the rest of us at him, you two,” someone chastises Jinyoung and Jaebeom and, albeit reluctantly, the two of them pull away from messing Hyunjin up. Still dizzy from their attentions, Hyunjin looks up to see who had spoken. _ Yugyeom._ He has that look on his face, the one that always ruins Hyunjin when he’s watching Got7’s comeback stages (which he does a _ normal _ amount). Having it focused directly on Hyunjin, rather than just through eye contact with a camera lens, is a whole new level of ruinous. 

Yugyeom is more blatant than the others. Perhaps he can tell how much Hyunjin wants him, maybe it’s a lack of hesitance borne of their ages being closer. Hyunjin doesn’t know, doesn’t care beyond the tremor that goes through his body at the sight of Yugyeom flopping carelessly onto the couch and beckoning to Hyunjin. Evidently, Yugyeom likes to watch, for he’s already completely hard by the time Hyunjin settles in his lap. His hands are large where they rest in the dip of Hyunjin’s waist, and Hyunjin revels in the uncommon thrill of being the smaller physically in their dynamic. As much as Yugyeom seems to like watching, Hyunjin _ loves _ to be watched, and the six other pairs of eyes on him while he’s in Yugyeom’s lap, makes him whine a little. 

“You like us watching you, don’t you, baby?” Youngjae asks, moving close enough to lean down and steal a kiss before Yugyeom can even get to him. Hyunjin doubts he minds, as Youngjae is a _ good _ kisser and has Hyunjin’s hips shifting of their own volition, rocking down against Yugyeom by the time he’s pulled back. “So pretty,” Youngjae remarks before stepping away to let a disgruntled Yugyeom have his turn at kissing Hyunjin’s plush lips. Hyunjin thinks they have a thing for calling him pretty. Most people do, and he revels in it. 

Youngjae, who usually seems so soft to fans, has a terrifyingly sharp edge to him that makes Hyunjin yearn to know how he’d fuck him. Hopefully, for that certainly seems where the evening is heading, he’ll get to find out. In the meantime, Hyunjin finds himself caught up entirely in the way Yugyeom is suddenly kissing him. In his lap, the hands on Hyunjin’s hips guiding him as Yugyeom grinds up against Hyunjin’s ass, the fact that Hyunjin’s boxer-briefs are still on and he _ isn’t _ being fucked right now seems the rudest thing ever. The way he’s whining into their kiss seems to alert Yugyeom to this fact, and he pulls back to smile at the needy baby in his lap. 

“Want us to start fucking you yet, Hyunjinnie?” Yugyeom asks innocently, as if he doesn’t know the answer. Hyunjin moans, grinding down hard enough to make Yugyeom’s eyes roll back in his head, and he can hear the other members laughing at the sight. “No need to be so bratty, baby,” Yugyeom reprimands, the hand carded through Hyunjin’s hair suddenly gripping painfully and making him gasp. “Just tell us what you want.”

“Please, want hyungs to fuck me, please please please,” Hyunjin begs desperately, Yugyeom’s grip loosening at Hyunjin calling him _ hyung _ in such a pretty voice.

“I call dibs on his mouth,” Yugyeom says in far too casual a tone, making Hyunjin choke on air. “You six can battle it out over who gets to fuck him first.”

It’s amusing how K-Pop groups seem to decide everything in life over the law of rock-paper-scissors, and more amusing still that even this is no exception. Jinyoung refrains, saying he’s going to go last (the thought of which is in itself far too dangerous for Hyunjin’s health), and the other five are left to play. Hyunjin would laugh at the sight of five grown man playing fucking _ rock-paper-scissors _ over who gets at his ass first, but the reminder of exactly what they’re playing for makes the laugh fizzle out in his throat before it can make a noise.

Hyunjin, a longtime fan of Got7, is sitting in their maknae’s lap waiting to find out which of the others is going to fuck him first. Regardless of whichever member goes first, however, Hyunjin suspects they’re all going to have a turn with him anyway. He’s never had so many, and has never been quite so starstruck. A small, quietly insecure part of his brain wonders if they can really want him too. 

Jaebeom wins, and flips off the other members before he moves back to his vacated spot on the couch. Yugyeom pushes Hyunjin towards him, Jaebeom’s hands hiking up Hyunjin’s oversized shirt until he’s left only in his underwear, surrounded by seven fully-clothed men. He shies a little under their attention, but his eyes widen when Jinyoung, who had been fumbling in a bag at one of the counters, tosses a small bottle to Jaebeom. He catches it easily, and Hyunjin can see from the part of the label not obscured by Jaebeom’s hand that it’s lube. 

“Can I?” Jaebeom checks, fingers toying with the waistband of Hyunjin’s underwear. Hyunjin nods at once, following it with a hurried _ yes _ as he remembers their emphasis on him verbalising. There’s nothing quite so hot and simultaneously intimidating in the world as watching Jaebeom take off your underwear, so Hyunjin discovers. He’s so unbelievably attractive, and from the way he carries himself, it's obvious that he’s well aware of that fact. Hyunjin can’t help but stare at him, blushing when he quirks a brow at the younger’s obvious want. Lifting his hips, Hyunjin lets the final article of clothing be pulled free, leaving him bare before them all. He looks up to gauge their reaction, and sees them all watching, sees the way they’re obviously straining against the stage outfits they’re still wearing. _ They want him so much. _ It’s emboldening, and helps Hyunjin squash down the slight insecurity. 

“Turn over, baby boy,” Yugyeom prompts, and Hyunjin follows his words immediately. “Come back to me,” he adds, watching with delight as Hyunjin crawls back the last short distance. His bare ass is in the air, displayed right before Jaebeom, but Hyunjin cant find it in himself to feel too embarrassed right at this second. After all, he’s quite distracted by the sinful sight of Kim Yugyeom reaching for his zipper. 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin speaks up, voice shaking a little from the intensity of his situation. He jolts a little at the feeling of Jaebeom’s thumb, still dry at this point, tracing over his rim, but keeps his eyes on Yugyeom. “Can I?”

Yugyeom nods. Hyunjin, expected to say everything out loud, is not given the same in return. Oddly, he likes that, though. It makes him feel even smaller. Keeping himself steady with his other arm, Hyunjin reaches out and runs his hand eagerly over the considerable bulge in Yugyeom’s trousers. Knowing teasing won’t be tolerated, however, he moves quickly to pull down his zipper one-handedly, popping the button at the top and reaching inside. It’s no surprise that Yugyeom’s taste in underwear is expensive— Hyunjin feels silk beneath his fingertips, and tugs at the top of it until _ finally _ his dick is freed. 

There’s a hand in his hair, now, Yugyeom tugging softer than earlier on, urging Hyunjin to look up at him. He does, and hears a cap pop open behind him, followed by the telltale sound of Jaebeom squirting lube onto his fingertips. Instinctually, he tenses up a little, but Yugyeom ducks down to kiss him, and Jaebeom’s clean hand splays comfortingly over his lower back. The first slick touch of Jaebeom’s lubed up finger on his hole makes Hyunjin jump, but he giggles right after, and he can hear the other members cooing. Hyunjin feels cute, and it helps him relax as the first fingertip breaches him. “Did someone fuck you earlier today, baby boy?” Jaebeom asks, likely curious about the relative lack of resistance.

“Chan, this morning,” Hyunjin admits; Jaebeom’s laugh shows little surprise, “and I prepped before the show. Chan told me to, but didn’t say why…”

“Ah, you just assumed he was going to have you again, then,” Jaebeom comments. “And you didn’t even question it. Such a good boy,” he praises, Hyunjin whining at both that and the feeling of another finger joining the first. “Don’t worry, you’ll be getting another leader soon, won’t you?”

He wants to rock back against Jaebeom’s hand, but wants to be good even more, so refrains. Instead, he returns his focus to Yugyeom’s cock. Jinyoung tosses a condom sachet over, and it would have hit Yugyeom square in the face had he not caught it in time. Something tells Hyunjin that Yugyeom is long attuned to his bandmates’ behaviour. As Hyunjin can only use one hand, lest he collapse onto the couch, Yugyeom unwraps the condom and lines it up on the tip of his cock. Generously, he lets Hyunjin roll it down. 

With the feeling of Jaebeom slowly working him open, slower than Hyunjin really needs, it’s hard to focus on what’s in front of him, but Hyunjin makes the effort. It’s not every day he gets to suck off _ Kim Yugyeom,_ after all. Many would kill to be where he is, though he supposes many too would kill to be where Jaebeom and Yugyeom are. Hyunjin still considers himself the luckiest in this situation. Carefully, he kitten-licks the tip of Yugyeom’s cock, testing the taste. Thankfully, as he’d guessed by the sweet smell, it’s flavoured. Though he’d still go down on him either way, he’d rather not deal with the taste of an unflavoured condom. 

“All you’ve got?” Yugyeom teases, ruffling Hyunjin’s hair demeaningly, like he’s a child. He’s _ not,_ he’s twenty-one, and he intends to prove it. Yugyeom may be hung, there’s no disputing that, but Hyunjin has spent a lot of time sucking Chan off, and he’s no small task by any means. Yugyeom’s a bit shorter than Chan, even (though certainly not when it comes to height), so Hyunjin is fully capable of blowing Yugyeom’s mind. Pun intended. 

Still fighting the instinctual urge to rock his ass back against Jaebeom’s fingers — he’s at three now, fucking him with them slowly —, Hyunjin looks up at Yugyeom. His eyes are wide: cute-looking, so he’s told. Hyunjin’s heard he looks like corrupted innocence personified with his pretty lips stretched around a cock. He wonders if his idols will agree with that; there’s only one way to find out. Leaning down, arching his back prettily for Jaebeom as he does so, Hyunjin lets the head of Yugyeom’s cock push past his lips. Yugyeom hisses, his hands tightening once more in Hyunjin’s hair as he hollows his cheeks and eases further down by the second. 

Now, Hyunjin’s _ good._ It’s one of his key personality traits. He prides himself in that, preens under praise like nothing else. He can’t resist having a little bit of fun with Yugyeom here, however. This is a trick he can only pull once, because after he does it the rest will be fully aware of his capabilities. It’s fun, though, playing on the way people underestimate his age as if it equates with a lack of experience, and with that a lack of _ skill. _

Halfway down Yugyeom’s dick, Hyunjin pauses, acting like he can go no further. 

To his credit, Yugyeom doesn’t seem to judge him for it. “You’re okay, baby boy,” he reassures him, his words lacking the somewhat demeaning lilt that frequents his tone. “Take what you can.”

Hyunjin meets his gaze, batting his eyes and knowing _ exactly _ how pretty he looks doing so. Feigning shyness, he pulls off. He feels a little bad for what he’s about to do, given Yugyeom is being so unexpectedly soft. The feeling heightens when he hears the other members praising him, telling him that he’s doing so well, that he looks so pretty blowing Yugyeom. Still, it doesn’t stop him. Pressing a chaste kiss to the tip, Hyunjin smiles up at Yugyeom, who only has half a second to look vaguely confused by the expression before he’s swearing loudly. Hyunjin, whose limit is _ far _ from what he’d just feigned, has just swallowed down Yugyeom to the base. It makes Yugyeom’s hips buck up against him but Hyunjin, throat relaxed, doesn’t even gag.

“Should’ve known,” he hears BamBam say. “You guys haven’t seen Chan’s dick but, _ trust me _— I should’ve known.”

The thought of Chan and BamBam together is hardly an unwelcome one. It’s no surprise that Chan’s fooled around with him. There’s a reason why Chan is known to so many idols, after all. He likes to get around, and is indiscriminate of gender while he does so.

“Fuck,” Yugyeom says, hand finally dragging Hyunjin up and off him. The smile that tugs slightly at Hyunjin’s lips is soon wiped away by Yugyeom pulling him up roughly by his hair to face him. Hyunjin braces a little more weight on his knees, but it’s still painful. Hyunjin loves it, and moans at the feeling. “You like being pushed about, don’t you, Jinnie?” Yugyeom asks, though it’s not really a question. They both know full well how much he enjoys it. 

“Yes,” Hyunjin confirms, just the same. Something about Yugyeom’s expression, the way he’s looking at Hyunjin like he’s _ nothing, _ sends a pleasurable chill down Hyunjin’s spine. 

“Do you like it when people fuck that pretty mouth of yours?”

Hyunjin nods. “Yes, I love it, _ please.” _

“Figures,” Yugyeom scoffs. “Such a cute little slut, aren’t you, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin feels his face flush, embarrassment flooding through him at how much he likes this. “Yes, I am.”

“What are you, Jinnie?...” Yugyeom asks, acting like he’s already forgotten. He drops Hyunjin down, but tilts his head up forcibly so he’s still meeting his eyes. Hyunjin’s scalp tingles.

Jaebeom must have gestured to Jinyoung from behind Hyunjin, for the other comes over and hands him something. Hyunjin knows what it is when he hears him tear it open. Suddenly, he’s empty, nothing in his mouth and Jaebeom’s fingers eased out of his ass. He wants to complain, but he knows that’ll get him nowhere. Instead, he answers Yugyeom. “I’m a- I’m a slut.”

“Good boy,” Yugyeom says, though his tone is a mockery of any real praise. “Gonna let Yugyeomie use your mouth, baby?” Hyunjin nods, hurrying out a _ yes _ before he opens his mouth fully, letting it hang open. Yugyeom laughs at his eagerness. “Not just yet, Jinnie,” he says, and Hyunjin closes his mouth with a pout. “Won’t be much good with your mouth full, so you can just tap my leg to stop, but what are your safewords? For later.”

“Just use the colours,” Hyunjin tells him. He’s always found simplicity easier to remember when he’s being overwhelmed. 

“Red, orange and green?” Yugyeom checks. 

“Mostly— I use amber, not orange.”

“Okay, noted. You ready, then?” Yugyeom asks, guiding one of Hyunjin’s hands to brace against his thigh, rather than the couch. Hyunjin revels in the feeling of the dancer’s muscles beneath his fingertips. 

“Ready,” he confirms.

“Ask nicely, then,” Yugyeom tells him, annoying until the end. Hyunjin doesn’t mind it in the slightest. Being forced to beg for everything is a turn on to him, in fact, so he’s happy to oblige. More than happy, even.

“Please, _ hyung?” _Hyunjin asks at once, batting his eyes and pouting, having picked up earlier on how much Yugyeom likes the title. “Pretty please, please fuck Hyunjinnie’s mouth, hyung? I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

From nearby, Hyunjin hears someone pulling up a chair. His eyes can’t help but flicker to the side to see who it is, just enough time to see Jinyoung leaning back to watch him get ruined before Yugyeom is twisting his head back. “Mine for now,” he reminds Hyunjin. “Mine and Jaebeom-hyung’s.”

Behind him, something presses lightly against Hyunjin’s stretched hole. _ “Fuck,” _ he breathes out, realising what’s finally about to happen. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, and it’s the first he’s spoken in a while besides murmuring about how beautiful Hyunjin looks while he’s getting prepped. “That’s the plan.”

_ “Please,” _ Hyunjin whines, arching his back, “please please please, need it.”

“I’m not sure you deserve it, though,” Jaebeom muses. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty, or you might not get anything at all for the stunt you pulled with Yugyeom there.” He pushes a little against Hyunjin, almost enough to breach but not quite, and Hyunjin chokes on a whimper. “Problem is,” he laughs lightly, “I _ really _ want to fuck you.”

“I’ll be good,” Hyunjin promises, “I’ll be so good, I swear.”

“I’m sure you will, baby boy,” Yugyeom says, pushing a little at the back of Hyunjin’s head. He takes the hint, leaning down and letting his mouth loll open once more. “Sluts like you are always obedient once you get what you want.”

“Please,” Hyunjin says again. It’s the only word he really _ can _ think to say right now. He’s suspended in anticipation, wondering which one of them will give in first, for he knows they will eventually. Hyunjin knows how pretty he is, and how irresistible such prettiness proves.

Yugyeom, who has already known how Hyunjin feels at this point, is the first to break. “Go on,” he urges, like Hyunjin isn’t even worthy of being pushed down onto his cock. “Be a good slut, won’t you, Jinnie?”

Eager to do as he’s told, Hyunjin wastes no time in taking Yugyeom in entirely. Gone this time is any hesitation, is any hint of teasing. Hyunjin’s lips close around Yugyeom’s cock and slide all the way down it in one fluid movement. Only then, swearing lowly, does Yugyeom’s hand return to its now familiar place in Hyunjin’s hair, holding him down with his nose brushing the base of Yugyeom’s flat stomach. Shallowly, Yugyeom fucks into Hyunjin’s mouth, the slow thrusts growing faster as he’s assured that Hyunjin can take it. 

Behind him, Jaebeom finally starts pushing in a little, and Yugyeom hisses at the feeling of Hyunjin’s ensuing moan around his cock. Jaebeom is big, if the time it’s taking him to fully sink into Hyunjin is anything to go by. He laments the fact that he isn’t able to see him, though the heavy weight of Yugyeom’s cock between his lips makes up for that. It’s like being split open, and it’s Hyunjin’s favourite feeling. Yugyeom isn’t entirely wrong, calling him a slut. There are few things Hyunjin likes more than being fucked. 

Unable to tell him verbally that Jaebeom is fine to move, Hyunjin rocks back against him a little until he gets the message. “This what you want, baby?” Jaebeom coos, fucking into him so slowly that it only makes Hyunjin ache more. He whines around Yugyeom, who only pushes him down more to shut him up. Hyunjin wants to cry, and imagines he will before the night is through. Taking pity on him, so it seems, Jaebeom’s next thrust is far harder, jolting Hyunjin back down onto Yugyeom’s cock without Yugyeom even needing to push him down. The next few, Jaebeom shifts a little behind him, testing out the angles until he finally finds the one that makes Hyunjin convulse around him. Hyunjin can feel his dick leaking onto the couch beneath him, and hopes it doesn’t stain for a split second before Jaebeom fucks into him again and such thoughts are driven from his mind. 

It feels so unreal. Hyunjin’s dreams about them, and he’s had many, haven’t remotely prepared him for how it really feels to have Jaebeom gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. To have Yugyeom fucking his mouth and calling him a pretty little slut as he’s jolted between their cocks. To have Jinyoung sat so close watching him, and the others stood nearby praising him and how beautiful he is when he’s being ruined. Jaebeom is always so captivating on stage when he rolls his hips, and those same movements applied directly to fucking Hyunjin feel too good to describe. Mind cloudy with pleasure, Hyunjin just takes and takes and _ takes, _grateful for everything he’s given. 

Jaebeom’s louder when he’s close, his moans so devastatingly pretty that Hyunjin feels broken just from being allowed to hear them. His hands tighten on Hyunjin’s hips, and there’s _ definitely _ going to be bruises in the shape of Jaebeom’s fingers on Hyunjin for days, and he relishes the thought. Being able to press down on the bruises and remember who left them there will be great to get off to if he doesn’t have a member around to help him out. Just before Jaebeom comes, he pulls out, Hyunjin aching at the sudden emptiness. He must have taken off the condom, for when Jaebeom finally comes with a stuttered moan, Hyunjin revels in the feeling of it splashing over his back. Yugyeom lets him off for a moment, Hyunjin resting his head against one of the dancer’s strong thighs as he pants, ass still in the air and back covered in Jaebeom’s release.

“Where are the wipes?” Youngjae asks someone. “Jaebeom so _ help _me you are wiping that off, I’m not getting your jizz on my hands while I’m fucking him.”

“Rude,” Jaebeom laughs, and Hyunjin can hear the pout in his tone. “People would kill to have that on their hands, I’ll have you know.”

“I’m sure,” Youngjae doesn’t deny it. Jaebeom is right, after all. “But I’m not one of them. Catch!”

Something sails through the air, presumably the aforementioned wipes. Jaebeom catches them, or at least it sounds like he does, and soon enough Hyunjin feels Jaebeom cleaning his back. Yugyeom is stroking his hair, soft despite forcing Hyunjin down onto his cock mere minutes before, and Hyunjin half-wonders if Jinyoung might have some competition for Hyunjin’s favourite member. He doesn’t, Jinyoung is incomparable, but something about Yugyeom reminds him of Seungmin. “Chuck us a water bottle, Mark?” Yugyeom says, and Mark heads over to the table and grabs one.

Instead of throwing it as Yugyeom had asked, Mark brings it all the way to the couch. “Didn’t wanna risk hitting Hyunjin,” he explains. It’s very sweet of him, and Hyunjin is sure to smile in his direction. 

“Sit up a second, Jinnie?” Yugyeom says, and Hyunjin complies, downing half the bottle of water Yugyeom offers him and then handing it back. He hadn’t even realised how thirsty he was, but he feels better as he rests back against Yugyeom’s thighs, waiting for the next member to come forward. 

Jaebeom, now spent, moves off the couch and pulls up a chair next to where Jinyoung still sits, resting his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jaebeom is nude, and Jinyoung is absentmindedly palming the bulge in his own trousers, but there’s something about their dynamic that doesn’t make it weird. Hyunjin finds his body being moved, and when he’s flipped over he sees that it’s now Youngjae’s turn with him. He’s excited, glad he can see him as well, despite having to sacrifice the easy access to sucking off Yugyeom. Tilting his neck, head still resting on Yugyeom’s thigh, Hyunjin sees Yugyeom lazily stroking himself. Shifting a little, Hyunjin maneuvers himself so that he can reach backwards towards him.

“Cute,” Yugyeom remarks, ruffling Hyunjin’s hair again. Taking Hyunjin’s hand, Yugyeom wraps it around his cock, keeping his own hand covering Hyunjin’s to guide his movements. Somewhere between Hyunjin being taken over to the couch and Jaebeom coming all over his back, Youngjae has divested himself of the tight trousers they wore on stage. He moves closer, and Hyunjin’s mouth waters at the sight of his cock, hanging heavy between thick thighs. Youngjae is _ so _ hot, and Hyunjin has been looking forward to him since he realised he was having them all. 

“For me?” Hyunjin asks softly, tilting his head.

Youngjae laughs a little under his breath, though not the raucous kind that he’s well known for. This laugh is different, infused with something derisive that Hyunjin adores. “Such a pretty baby,” he hums, thumbing over the bruises blossoming on Hyunjin’s hips. “Even prettier with these…”

Hyunjin whimpers as Youngjae presses down on one of the more tender bruises, hips canting up a little into the air. “Fuck him already, Youngjae,” Jackson complains, “he’s gagging for it.”

Without looking up, Youngjae flips Jackson off, and Jackson makes a loudly offended noise before quieting down. When Hyunjin looks over at Jackson, he smiles back at him, hand down his pants and clearly enjoying the show. Hyunjin’s excited for Jackson, too. Excited for all of them. He reaches out with the hand not occupied by Yugyeom, and beckons Jackson over as Yugyeom pushes two fingers into him. “I’m already prepped,” Hyunjin complains, multitasking complaining, getting Yugyeom off and pulling Jackson’s cock out of his trousers. 

“Be quiet, pretty boy,” Youngjae says sweetly, making Hyunjin instantly clamp his mouth shut. “I’ll make you wait if I want to.”

“Youngjae,” Jackson says, grabbing the lube off the couch and squirting some onto Hyunjin’s waiting palm before handing it back to Youngjae, “isn’t that a bit cruel?”

“You can be as nice to him as you want once it’s your turn— just because you’re soft on the pretty ones doesn’t mean I have to be, hyung,” Youngjae sing-songs, slowly fucking Hyunjin with two fingers alone. It _ is _ cruel, especially only giving him two, but- “Besides, you like that I’m being mean to you, don’t you, Hyunjinnie?” Youngjae says. Hyunjin’s mouth is still closed from his earlier command. “Speak.”

“Yes, I do like it, hyung,” Hyunjin confirms. He wraps his hand around Jackson, hoping it’ll convey the silent thank you, nonetheless. It was sweet, though unnecessary, that Jackson had tried to get Hyunjin fucked faster. Jackson strikes him as someone pretty impatient, so that was probably why. Hyunjin is also impatient himself, to be fair, but he enjoys the way that impatience feels when it’s left to build up into desperation. Still, Hyunjin is pretty with his legs spread, and he can tell how it’s affecting Youngjae. Maybe he’d have managed to deny him longer if he hadn’t turned him over, but seeing Hyunjin pouting up at him seems to have been the final straw. 

“Mark-hyung?” Youngjae says, and everyone present knows what he’s asking for. Now Jinyoung’s sat near the couch, Mark is closest. “Might as well bring both the boxes over, to be honest— it’s not like we aren’t all having a turn.”

A moment passes, and then Mark is next to them, holding both boxes of condoms. Youngjae swipes one from the unflavoured box, and then sets them both down on the wide back of the couch. Hyunjin steals a glance at Mark. He hasn’t taken his trousers off yet, but as he moves back to watch he palms himself over them. Hyunjin wonders for a moment when Mark will have him, but then Youngjae draws his attention back to him as he hears the lube being opened. In looking at Mark, Hyunjin has missed Youngjae rolling on a condom. It’s a shame; Hyunjin likes watching that. “Gonna fuck me, hyung?” Hyunjin asks, eyes deliberately imploringly wide. “Pretty please?”

“Such a slut, isn’t he?” he hears Yugyeom say behind him, still guiding Hyunjin’s hand on his cock. 

“Isn’t he just?” Youngjae agrees. “Too pretty for his own good.”

Hyunjin preens, but tries not to let it show. “Thank you, hyung.”

Youngjae reaches behind himself and grabs one of the throw cushions, eases it under Hyunjin to lift up his hips, and Hyunjin takes the opportunity to spread his legs still further. Large though the couch is, one of his feet now comes just shy of dangling off the edge of it. Finally about to get what he wants, Hyunjin can’t help whining a little when Youngjae rests just against him instead of pushing in. “You make the cutest little sounds when you’re desperate, Hyunjinnie,” Youngjae remarks, running his pointer finger over Hyunjin’s swollen lips. “Baby really wants hyung’s cock, huh?”

Hyunjin nods desperately. He’s glad the group all seem to have caught on to how much he loves to beg. “Please, hyung?”

“You know,” Youngjae remarks, not to Hyunjin but to the room at large, “I think he’s fully aware of how irresistible he is.”

“Of course he is,” Jackson says, voice a little strained from how Hyunjin’s hand is still moving on his cock. “I think it’s impossible to be that pretty and _ not _ know how irresistible you are.”

Hyunjin feigns innocence. “Just want hyung to fill me up,” he pouts. 

“Yeah,” Mark laughs, “definitely knows.”

Whatever Youngjae’s sussed out about Hyunjin, he gives into him regardless. Hyunjin already fucked open by Jaebeom, Youngjae doesn’t go slow, sinking into him without warning and in his entirety. Hyunjin lets out a loud strangled sort of moan, hand falling away from Jackson as his body arches under Youngjae. Dimly, Hyunjin hears Jackson saying that it’s just as well if he wants to last to fuck him. 

Youngjae is around the same length as Jaebeom, but not quite as thick, so Hyunjin nods at once when Youngjae checks if he’s adjusted enough. Jaebeom had taken a while to figure Hyunjin out, trying different angles and delighting in teasing out his moans. Youngjae, for all he’d enjoyed making him wait before, now fucks Hyunjin without abandon. It’s rough, it’ll bruise his thighs where Youngjae is holding his shaking legs open, and Hyunjin loves every moment of it. They all know as well as he does that Hyunjin can’t be bruised anywhere obvious, but the fact that they still mark him where they can makes him unbelievably happy. His own groupmates will probably get huffy about other people covering him in bruises, but they can’t talk. Hyunjin’s heard all about the time Seungmin got with Sungjin after a company party, after all, and Chan is, well… Chan. 

Hyunjin wonders if his shoulders will bruise Yugyeom’s thighs, seeing as he’s leant against them and Youngjae is going at a pace fast set to break him. He hopes so, and forgets hoping so moments later as Youngjae makes it too hard for him to form coherent thoughts. “Hyung,” Hyunjin gasps out, Youngjae fucking him so hard that his whole body is jolted with each thrust, “hyung, please, _ please, _hyung,” he begs, though he’s unsure exactly what he’s begging for except more. 

The angle Youngjae’s set is one just shy of brushing against Hyunjin’s prostate, and Hyunjin is pretty sure it’s somewhat deliberate, if the pitying way he looks down at Hyunjin trying to shift his hips is any indicator. Youngjae is _ cruel, _ in the hottest conceivable way, and the way he’s using Hyunjin is almost enough to make him come untouched. _ Almost, but not quite. _ And Youngjae knows it, Hyunjin realising that’s a definite when he grasps around the base of Hyunjin’s cock just to make sure as he comes inside him. Hyunjin wishes he could feel it dripping out of him, wishes he could feel _ all _ of them dripping out of him. Instead, when Youngjae pulls out of him Hyunjin only gets the sight of him tying the condom and chucking it into the trashcan one of the members has dragged over to the couch. 

“Poor baby,” Youngjae sighs, and Hyunjin takes pride in the fact that Youngjae’s voice is now shaky along with his disdainful tone. “Did Hyunjinnie want to come?” Pouting, Hyunjin nods. Most would be ashamed of not making their partner orgasm, but Youngjae is sadistically proud of it. Youngjae cups his cheek, presses a feather-soft kiss to his lips. Even in this, he’s denying him. “That’s a shame,” Youngjae remarks, moving away. “Maybe the next hyung will be a little kinder.”

“Come here, Hyunjinnie,” Jackson says, not a command but a request as he sits down next to him. He’s soft with Hyunjin, and it’s appreciated after Youngjae’s demeanor. Hyunjin looks back apologetically at Yugyeom when he whines at Hyunjin being taken away from him, but clambers into Jackson’s lap nonetheless. Jackson’s holding a condom sachet, and offers it to Hyunjin. Taking it eagerly, Hyunjin has trouble opening it given both of his hands are still slick with lube. At Hyunjin pouting down at his hands, Jackson laughs fondly. “So cute,” he says softly, “wipe your hands on my shirt, sweetheart.”

“But-” Hyunjin starts to say, worried about ruining a stage outfit.

“This needs washing anyway,” Jackson counters, “and if you get it dirty now I’ll take it off.”

A shirtless Jackson Wang is more than enough motivation for Hyunjin to do pretty much anything, and so he obediently cleans his hands off on the shirt, wiping the condom sachet on there too to stop it being slippery in itself. As Jackson strips off his shirt as promised, Hyunjin tears the foil open carefully, reaching between them and rolling the condom over Jackson’s cock. Looking up, then, he suddenly feels _ very _ unfit in Jackson’s arms. The older man is so ripped that it shouldn’t be legal, and while he’s used to that with Chan it’s still a shock to the system when sleeping with someone new. Self-consciously, Hyunjin looks down at the faint muscle definition of his own flat stomach. “Hyung is so beautiful,” he says mostly to himself, but Jackson’s hands tighten on his thighs. Hyunjin hears his breath hitch. 

_ Interesting. _

Hyunjin looks away from Jackson’s abs, and sees that his face is a little more flushed than before. As someone with an obvious praise kink, Hyunjin is pretty sure he can recognise the signs. Reaching out, Hyunjin trails a flat palm over Jackson’s stomach, groaning at the feeling of the toned muscles beneath his hand. “Hyunjinnie?” Jackson asks, hands still tight on his thighs.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin says, not sorry at all. “I just can’t help it— you’re so hot, hyung. Let me touch you?”

“Go ahead, baby boy,” Jackson grants permission at once, voice slightly strained. “Touch away.”

Maybe, just maybe, Hyunjin is taking advantage of how weak for him Jackson seems. “Can hyung-” he pauses, omitting the actual words, “- while I touch him?”

“What is it you want, Jinnie?” Jackson asks, all too willing to grant Hyunjin’s wish. From nearby, Hyunjin hears Jaebeom making some comment about how Jackson is useless with the pretty ones. 

Hyunjin pouts, playing up the expression as much as he’s able. “Feel so empty, hyung,” he whines, wrapping his hand around Jackson’s dick and batting his eyes. Hyunjin takes pleasure in the sight of Jackson pulling his lower lip through his teeth, overwhelmed by Hyunjin in his lap. “Please, hyung— make it better?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Jackson coos, either unknowing or uncaring of how Hyunjin is deliberately playing into his softness. “Hyung’s got you.”

Hands moving to Hyunjin’s waist, Jackson lifts him up slightly into the air, biceps bulging as he easily holds near Hyunjin’s full weight. Hyunjin feels a little dizzy at just how hot he finds this, but collects his thoughts enough to reach down and line Jackson’s cock up at his rim. Shorter than Youngjae and Jaebeom, but the thickest Hyunjin has taken yet today, Hyunjin is grateful that Jackson eases him down slowly. Remembering the way Jackson had blushed at praise moments before, Hyunjin makes sure to praise him further, delighting in Jackson groaning both from Hyunjin sinking down onto him and Hyunjin making sure Jackson knows _ just _how good it feels. “So good, hyung,” he gasps out, finally seated fully on Jackson’s cock, “feel so full.”

He wriggles his hips against Jackson experimentally, making Jackson gasp out a curse that Hyunjin doesn’t understand, and then stills to give himself time to adjust. Not holding back at all — and why should he when he’s already been given permission — Hyunjin trails his fingers over Jackson’s defined chest, squeezes at his biceps, his firm shoulders, runs his hands over his muscular back. “Like my body, huh, Hyunjinnie?” Jackson tries to tease, voice a little too shaky to play off the attempt at nonchalance.

“You’re _ perfect,” _ Hyunjin replies, watching Jackson redden and feeling all too endeared by it. “Kiss me?”

Jackson does so without hesitance, and Hyunjin feels through the kiss how Jackson is shaking, likely both from his reaction to praise and because he’s having to hold back from fucking up into Hyunjin. A little cruelly, Hyunjin waits slightly longer than necessary to let on that he’s adjusted enough, just to watch Jackson squirm. There’s a reason Hyunjin isn’t often allowed power— he grows drunk on it far too quickly. 

“He is _ obviously _ drawing this out,” Youngjae points out, and Hyunjin jolts a little in Jackson’s lap at getting caught in the act. 

“Even if he is,” Jackson replies, thumb tracing over the dips in Hyunjin’s spine, “it’s my choice to let him, is it not?”

“Hyung-” Hyunjin starts to say, but he’s cut off by a chaste kiss, just fast enough to shut him up.

“You’re fine, Jinnie,” Jackson reassures.

The fact that Jackson can tell, and yet _ still _ he’s letting Hyunjin be like this is both hopelessly endearing and the biggest turn on ever. As much as Hyunjin loves being pushed around and called a slut, he enjoys being spoiled and pampered in equal measure. “Fuck me, hyung?” Hyunjin asks prettily, kissing along the strong line of Jackson’s jaw and then moving to his lips. Jackson kisses less gently than he’s treated Hyunjin otherwise, and the younger melts against him, pliant as Jackson takes and bites and makes him whimper. 

Hyunjin doesn’t even need to beg. Jackson listens to him anyway. 

“Holy _ fuck,” _ Hyunjin gasps out when Jackson does it first. ‘It’ being lifting Hyunjin up like he’s nothing and dropping him back down onto his cock. It’s amazing how Jackson can simultaneously pay Hyunjin such gentle care and treat his body like a toy. “You’re so strong, what the hell?”

“All the workouts gotta be good for something,” Jackson replies with a smile. He sounds cocky as hell, but it’s hot and he deserves to be. “Do you like being fucked like this, Hyunjinnie?”

“God, y-yes,” Hyunjin moans, Jackson repeating the movement as he speaks and making him choke mid-word. “More, hyungie, please,” he whines, rewarded at once by Jackson going even faster. So much for not begging. 

Hyunjin really, _ really _doesn’t mind that, however.

“So pretty,” Jackson coos, pausing briefly to graze his teeth over Hyunjin’s neck before resuming the ever-increasing pace. Hyunjin can tell he wants to properly mark him, and he wishes more than anything that he could.

“Hyung, _ ah, _ Hyung i-is prettier,” Hyunjin gasps out between moans. Jackson’s adjusted the angle a few times until he found the one that ruins Hyunjin the most, and unlike Jaebeom or Youngjae he seems to have no qualms about letting him come. “Hyung feels amazing, fucking me so good,” he goes on, feeling himself drawing closer by the second and wanting to bring Jackson with him. “Perfect, beautiful hyung, so _ — fuck — _so strong, so fucking hot, hyung please,” he groans out, using near every word he can think of to praise him. It’s working, Jackson’s movements growing more erratic each time Hyunjin praises him. Hyunjin is so, so close, and he’s scared that something will stop him again this time. Hyunjin wants to come, Hyunjin feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t this time, so absolute is his desperation.

As if Jackson can tell, he reaches between them, smearing precum over Hyunjin’s shaft and jerking him off with rough movements as he fucks him still faster. “You’re okay, baby boy,” he reassures Hyunjin, who can feel himself welling up as he whines incoherently. “Come on, Jinnie,” he urges, Jackson’s whole body trembling as he grows closer by the second. “Come for me, sweet boy. Let go.”

Hyunjin is good. Hyunjin prides himself on being good. And so, with a moan that chokes off into a whimper, Hyunjin comes all over both their chests and Jackson’s hand. It sends Jackson over the edge as he sags against him, and Hyunjin whines softly as Jackson fucks into him until he’s ridden out his orgasm. As soon as he can speak again, Hyunjin kisses Jackson’s shoulder, as it’s closer to him than anything else. “Thank you,” he murmurs against his skin.

“Of course, baby boy,” Jackson coos, seeming to find the sight of Hyunjin post-orgasm positively adorable. “Let’s get us cleaned up, yeah?”

“Too tired for the rest of us?” BamBam asks, only a little serious. Hyunjin’s young and still has several members of his favourite boy group yet to have their way with him. Tiredness really won’t be an issue, and he shakes his head with a smile as Jackson wipes him down carefully. Yugyeom hands him the water bottle again, and Hyunjin finishes it. 

Before Jackson can leave him fully, Hyunjin pulls him down into another kiss. “You were incredible,” he mumbles the last bit of praise against Jackson’s soft lips. 

“As were you, baby boy,” Jackson replies with a smile. 

“Hey, Hyunjinnie?” Jinyoung speaks up, and it’s the first Hyunjin has heard from him in a while. “Want some help getting hard again?”

Hyunjin is a little scared of whatever Jinyoung is vaguely offering, but it’s Jinyoung, so he nods regardless. Jinyoung smiles and beckons to Jaebeom beside him, who rolls his eyes but moves his chair closer to him, nonetheless. Hyunjin, a little slow on the uptake post-mindblowing orgasm, doesn’t realise what’s going on until Jinyoung reaches up and yanks on the long hair at the base of Jaebeom’s neck, pulling him down and-

_ Oh, holy fucking shit. _

Jinyoung is- Jinyoung is _ making out with Jaebeom, _ and not only that; it’s _ specifically to turn Hyunjin on._ It’s a porn-shoot kind of kiss, the kind where you can see it all, and Hyunjin knows how deliberate that is, that they want him to watch them, want him to be affected. And by fuck is Hyunjin affected, watching them in rapture and feeling his dick already twitching against his thigh. Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom’s hair again, making him groan loudly into the kiss, and Hyunjin is gone, gone, _ gone. _ He feels like he’s going to pass out, because nothing in his life to come can possibly top this, seeing Jaebeom biting Jinyoung’s lower lip and pulling it between his teeth, seeing Jinyoung bite him right back. It’s push and pull, give and take, a battle with no victor, and it’s so unbelievably hot that Hyunjin whimpers. He doesn’t usually get hard again _ this _fast, but realises he somehow has when Mark points it out. 

“Well done, you two,” Mark laughs, “I think you’ve fuelled Hyunjin’s wank bank for the next decade.”

“Please,” Jinyoung scoffs, panting a little as he pulls back from Jaebeom, “that’s an understatement.”

Jaebeom and Jinyoung kiss in a way that’s different to Hyunjin with his members, he notices. They’re fiercely similar in too many ways, and Hyunjin doubts there’s any romance there. He wouldn’t be surprised though, after seeing that, if they sometimes get each other off. The thought of that makes Hyunjin even harder.

Mark stays close to Hyunjin still, and Hyunjin wonders if that means he’s next. He looks up at him, dark hair and nervous smile, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Hyunjin thinks that maybe he’s too awkward to ask, and since Hyunjin himself is long past any semblance of shame, he does the asking for him. “Your turn, hyung?” he asks, catching one of Mark’s fidgeting hands and holding it with his own.

“If you, uh, if you want?” Mark says, and Hyunjin tugs him closer.

“Of _ course _I do,” Hyunjin reassures him, “I’ve been looking forward to you, too— want all of you so fucking bad.”

“Well, you’re certainly making your way through us,” Mark laughs, nerves seemingly calmed. 

“I’d argue you’re all making your way through _ me, _ but,” Hyunjin shrugs, “semantics.” He reaches out with the hand not still holding Mark’s, and cups him through his trousers. “Gonna fuck me?” He’s being bolder with Mark, far more so than with the others, but it’s something he thinks Mark needs.

“Do him from behind, won’t you, hyung?” Yugyeom says, and Hyunjin turns to look at him. He’s pouting.

“Does hyungie want my mouth back?”

“Well, of course I do,” Yugyeom replies, unashamed. “You’re so pretty with your lips around my cock.”

Hyunjin can’t help but salivate a little, blushing at Yugyeom’s bluntness. “Mark-hyung?” he checks, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Mark easily agrees, “I can work with that.” He snags a flavoured condom for Yugyeom and tosses it over, grabbing a normal one for himself.

“Let me see your dick before you flip me over,” Hyunjin asks, though it’s more of a demand than anything. He wouldn’t have gotten away with that with Youngjae, but Mark doesn’t call him out on it. Instead, he lets Hyunjin help him out of his trousers, pulling them off once Hyunjin has eagerly tugged down his zipper. Mark’s cock is _ pretty, _ there’s really no better word for it. Flushed and hard and slightly curved, Hyunjin wishes for a moment that he could suck Mark off instead. He’s not as well endowed as the others, but that’s a relief after three huge ones in a row. Mark isn’t small, per se, just slightly above average. Plenty to work with, and Hyunjin wants it in him. “Okay,” Hyunjin giggles, “you can flip me now.”

Mark does so, surprisingly strong for someone so slim, and Hyunjin is happy to have his face so close to Yugyeom’s dick again. Not quite near enough, he shuffles slightly forward and opens his mouth, waiting for Yugyeom to make the first move. In a way that seems like he’s forcing himself not to seem too eager, Yugyeom complies, guiding the head of his cock between Hyunjin’s swollen lips. With no such reservations about staying collected, Hyunjin greedily swallows him down. “Ah!” Yugyeom chokes out, and Hyunjin hums around him, proud of eliciting such a broken sound. “Fuck, pretty baby, such a fucking slut.”

Hyunjin bobs his head, revelling in the noises Yugyeom makes as he does so, and arches his back at the sound of Mark opening the condom wrapper. When he pushes in, bit by bit, Mark does so slowly. Hesitant. It’s not that he thinks he’ll hurt Hyunjin, for Hyunjin is stretched enough to take more than he has, but more that Mark is just that way as a person. Cautious, ever careful. Hyunjin thinks it’s cute, though he also hopes Mark will hurry up soon. Eventually, with Hyunjin far past ready and whining around Yugyeom’s cock, Mark starts to move.

Mark fucks in the jolting, un-rhythmic sort of way of someone who doesn’t top often, and has forgotten how good it feels. He’s sweet, though, and he praises Hyunjin every moment along the way, slim fingers digging into his hips as he moans over and over, whines, even. It’s much higher than his voice on stage, that’s for sure, and Hyunjin feels so lucky to be able to witness this side of him. He loves that he feels so good that it unravels Mark like this. On the other hand (or other _ end,_ as it were), Hyunjin can feel that Yugyeom isn’t too far off, hands delightfully painful where they’re gripping at Hyunjin’s hair. He’s not making much sense now, either, besides calling Hyunjin a _ pretty slut _ in-between garbled moans. 

Though Mark’s messier, he’s caring, and Hyunjin jolts Yugyeom still deeper down his throat when Mark reaches under him and starts jacking Hyunjin off in time with his thrusts. Hyunjin knows that he probably shouldn’t come again, that he still has BamBam and Jinyoung — oh God, _ Jinyoung _ — to go, but Hyunjin feels so good, so beautifully full that he can’t help but fuck into Mark’s hand needily. Yugyeom forces Hyunjin’s head down onto his cock as he comes, and the way that makes him feel is enough for him to whimper around Yugyeom, spilling all over Mark’s fist. Mark comes moments later, and Hyunjin bets he feels so proud of himself, making Hyunjin come at his hands. He hopes it’s a confidence boost enough that he’ll be more assertive if they ever fuck again some time. 

“Mark!” BamBam complains loudly. “We _ just _got him hard again.”

Hyunjin smiles slightly abashedly once Yugyeom and Mark have pulled away from him. His jaw aches as he does so, and when he mumbles out a _ sorry, _ his voice is hoarse. Luckily, he doesn’t have a concert any time soon. Yugyeom looks an irritatingly hot mixture of fucked-out and proud of himself. Hyunjin has _ got _to sit on his dick one day. He resolves to get his number off of Chan or Jinyoung. 

“You’re fine, Jinnie,” BamBam reassures him, “not your fault Mark got overeager. I can get you back up, don’t worry.”

“I’ve no doubt,” Hyunjin replies, breath stopping for a second as BamBam starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Yeah, that’s definitely a good start,” he laughs nervously. Hyunjin isn’t really sure what to expect from BamBam, who has just managed to make stripping look like part of a high-end fashion show. Nude now, he still looks effortlessly like a work of art. Hyunjin stares, and BamBam laughs at his awe.

“What?” he asks. “Never seen a pretty man before?”

Hyunjin, speechless, makes a strangled choking noise in the back of his throat in lieu of a verbal response. 

“Lube,” BamBam prompts Hyunjin, and he grabs the bottle from behind him, handing it over. 

“You know I’m already prepped right?”

“Little hard to miss with you leaking lube onto the poor venue’s couch,” BamBam retorts. Hyunjin blushes, and BamBam traces his flushed cheeks with cool hands. “But the lube isn’t for you.”

_ Oh. _Well then. “You want me… to…”

BamBam laughs. “Don’t worry, princess— you can still sit back and look pretty. I’ll do the work, you’d probably be too shaky to by now anyway even if you weren’t so spoiled.”

Hyunjin whimpers a little. The contrast between Mark’s attentiveness and BamBam’s degrading tone just makes BamBam all the more dangerous in comparison. “Hyung, I-”

“Shush,” BamBam says, and Hyunjin quietens at once. BamBam is somehow just as terrifying as Youngjae, though in an entirely different fashion. “Want to make yourself useful?” he asks, shushing Hyunjin again when he goes to open his mouth. “Stay quiet for now. Nod or shake.”

Hyunjin nods. He’s a very, _ very _ vocal person, especially sexually, and BamBam seems to be getting off on temporarily depriving him of it. Hyunjin won’t pretend that isn’t beyond hot, though.

BamBam hands him the lube, spreading his legs and yet still obviously in complete control of the situation. “You know,” he remarks, filling the silence left by Hyunjin’s obedience, “I was just going to watch. Prepped before just in case, but I didn’t think I’d need it. Usually, I enjoy watching more than anything.” Hyunjin can see it, can see how someone like BamBam would get off on voyeurism. “But,” BamBam continues, “it seems an awful shame for you to have a nice big dick like that and it not get used all evening.” 

He speaks like he’s doing the world a favour, like Hyunjin is an inconvenience, even. Hyunjin squirts some lube onto his fingers, tilting his head to ask for permission silently. He’s still shaking a little, jaw still aching in the aftermath of Yugyeom, but he pushes it aside as he focuses entirely on BamBam. 

_ (And maybe a little bit on Jinyoung, still watching him, though Hyunjin doesn’t let that show). _

“Go on,” BamBam urges. “Remember that I already did this earlier, so don’t you _ dare _ bother with teasing, or I’ll repay you tenfold.”

Hyunjin listens, perfectly obedient as he pushes one finger into BamBam, and then another at his urging, and then another still. It’s surreal, having _ BamBam _ rocking back against his fingers like this, wrapping a manicured hand around Hyunjin’s half-hard cock and easing him back into full arousal. He’s so pretty that Hyunjin wants to beg to fuck him, but he has to stay quiet, so he bites his tongue. It’s maddening, and BamBam clearly knows that, visibly amused by Hyunjin’s struggle to stay quiet, 

“Enough,” BamBam says, pushing Hyunjin’s hand away so that his fingers slide out of him. “Come here, Jinnie,” he beckons, crawling into Hyunjin’s lap once he’s near enough. Ignoring Hyunjin’s cock pressed against him, BamBam kisses him instead. It’s soft, both of their lips so full that, combined, the kiss is nothing short of pillowy. BamBam takes complete control of their movements, pushing against Hyunjin so hard that his back collides with the back of the couch, BamBam taking and taking, Hyunjin all too eager to give. Pulling back at last, BamBam looks down at Hyunjin panting beneath him. “You can beg now.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Hyunjin says at once— the silence had been killing him.

“That isn’t begging, Hyunjinnie…” BamBam points out, one finger trailing slowly down Hyunjin’s chest and making him shiver. “Does baby not want hyung to sit on his cock?”

In response to _ that, _Hyunjin lets out a long stream of pleas so desperate that even BamBam can’t deny him. Eventually, he takes pity on Hyunjin, grabbing a condom and cooing at the shaky moans Hyunjin lets out when he rolls it onto him. “So fucking cute,” Hyunjin hears Jaebeom say, but doesn’t turn to look at him. BamBam has his undivided attention right now, bracing himself on Hyunjin’s shoulders and lifting himself up. It’s a parallel to Hyunjin and Jackson, only this time he’s lining _himself_ up, which feels so fucking surreal because this is a member of his favourite group and he wants Hyunjin’s dick in him. Spiralling ever-so-slightly at that reality, Hyunjin keens as BamBam starts to slowly lower himself onto him, easing up and then moving further down each time until he’s taken all of him in. 

“So fucking big, aren’t you, baby?” BamBam coos, ironically making Hyunjin feel small. “God, such a shame you don’t know how to fuck me with that useless cock of yours, isn’t it?” he laments, degrading Hyunjin with his every word, with the way he’s looking at him so pityingly. Hyunjin is dizzy with how good that makes him feel. He loves being nothing sometimes. “Guess I’ll have to do it for you.”

“Please, hyung,” Hyunjin gasps, grateful beyond measure that he’s allowed to speak right now. He needs to beg for it, for anything more because BamBam is hot and tight around him and poor Hyunjin is losing his mind.

“Gonna be a good little toy and let hyung use you, Hyunjinnie?” BamBam asks sweetly, cupping Hyunjin’s cheek in far too soft a way for someone who’s speaking to him like that.

“Yes,” Hyunjin says at once, wide eyed. In that moment, he makes the executive decision that BamBam and Minho should _ never _ be allowed to join forces. The world wouldn’t survive that level of power. “Use me.”

“Good fucktoys ask _ nicely,” _ BamBam tells him, tutting at Hyunjin in exaggerated disappointment. Hyunjin slips up and forgets to say please _ once, _and BamBam jumps at the opportunity. Hyunjin supposes it’s not like he isn’t enjoying it.

“Please, hyung, want you to feel good,” Hyunjin replies, and that seems justification enough for BamBam, for he slowly starts to move.

It’s like he’s trying him out to decide if he’ll keep him, slowly testing how Hyunjin feels, and it’s torture. He’s easing up off Hyunjin’s cock in tiny increments, dropping down each time and moving up slightly further, and it feels like forever before he’s even reached halfway. Hyunjin knows he’s hung, but it doesn’t naturally take so long for someone to adjust to him. He’s more than aware that BamBam is dragging this out, and the unashamedly evil smile on his pretty lips confirm just that. “Channie told me that you were big,” BamBam tells Hyunjin, “but I didn’t think he meant even bigger than _ he _ is. Have you ever fucked him?”

“No,” Hyunjin replies, for _ fucking him _ implies that Hyunjin could ever have any control over his leader. The thought is laughable. “Chan-hyung did tie me up and ride me once, though, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jaebeom says, and Hyunjin hears Jackson agree.

“Only once?” BamBam asks, grinding down on Hyunjin in small circles. 

He whimpers before he gathers the words to reply. “Yeah, just once,” he confirms. “Hyung doesn’t really like bottoming, but he wanted to see how someone my- uh, my size would feel.”

“Do you like that— being tied up?” BamBam asks, deliberately moving a little faster before Hyunjin speaks. Hyunjin’s pretty sure it’s just to see him stumble over his words, and if it is he’s not to be disappointed. 

“Y-Yeah, I do,” he admits, and BamBam seems unsurprised. He stops entirely for a moment, ignoring the way it makes Hyunjin whine, and moves Hyunjin’s hands from where they’ve wandered up to grab his thighs.

“Can you do something for me?” BamBam asks, and Hyunjin nods before he even elaborates. “Seems like there _ is _ training you, huh? Put your hands behind your back.” Hyunjin does so without question, tilting his head in confusion. His hair falls into his eyes a little, and BamBam pushes it back for him. “Keep them there.”

“For how long?” Hyunjin asks, body flooding with trepidation. He’s really bad at holding himself back unless he’s restrained. 

“Until I come,” BamBam replies sweetly, pecking Hyunjin quickly on the lips to shut him up as he whines again involuntarily. “Can you do that, Jinnie— gonna be a good toy for me?”

_ Fuck. _ Hyunjin really, _ really _wants to be good. He’s not sure if he can, but he nods nonetheless. “Yes, I will,” he says, hoping he can live up to it. Grasping each wrist with the other hand behind his back, he holds on tight. Maybe he can do it.

Cruelly, though Hyunjin should have expected nothing less, BamBam immediately speeds up, bracing himself on Hyunjin’s shoulders and riding him like there’s no tomorrow. Like Mark, he’s surprisingly strong for his lithe frame, and he can go far faster than Hyunjin can really cope with. He’s shaking from holding back, trying so hard to be good when he wants nothing more than to grab at BamBam’s beautiful body while he bounces on Hyunjin’s cock like he’s made for it.

When BamBam sees him struggling, he laughs, slowing down for a moment to make out with Hyunjin just enough that he almost gives in. “Doing better than I expected,” he admits, and the praise strengthens Hyunjin’s resolve. His wrists hurt a little where his nails are digging into them, but he likes the pain. It grounds him. BamBam is shaking now too, it seems from a mixture of flagging stamina and him drawing close, and Hyunjin is so overwhelmed by the fact that it’s _ his _ dick that’s making BamBam feel so good that he has to look away from him to calm down. BamBam isn’t having that, yanking him by the hair and forcing eye contact. “Watch me, Hyunjinnie,” he orders, and Hyunjin is helpless to disobey. “Watch hyung come on your cock like a good toy.”

Hyunjin forgets how to breathe, everything around him fading out as he focuses on BamBam and nothing else, watching him dropping himself onto Hyunjin’s cock and pushing himself up with one arm, his other preoccupied with jerking himself off shakily. Surprisingly quiet when he comes, BamBam’s back arches, the hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder tightening to keep his balance as he shudders, hole spasming around Hyunjin’s cock and making the tears that had already been welling up spill over.

“Please, hyung,” Hyunjin sobs, but BamBam just presses soft, pillowy kisses to the tear-tracks on his cheeks, and then pulls away.

“As much as I’d love to give into that, sweetheart—” BamBam replies, softer with Hyunjin by far now he’s used him. Hyunjin remembers the rule, remembers he’s allowed to touch him now, and so moves his hands to steady him as he eases himself off of Hyunjin’s still hard cock. It elicits a keening, pitiful sort of sound from Hyunjin, and BamBam looks genuinely sorry. “—it’s not my turn any more.”

For a moment, still dazed by the sudden loss of BamBam around him, Hyunjin wonders what he means by that. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone standing up from their chair. The only person in the room still clothed, though visibly hard beneath his trousers. 

Jinyoung.

Hyunjin almost starts crying again from the mere thought of him. 

Moving past BamBam as he retreats, Jinyoung eases the condom off Hyunjin to discard it, and Hyunjin fights the urge to buck up into his fist. _ “Hyung,” _ he groans, and the inflection is somehow different with Jinyoung than with any of the others. He wonders if it’s obvious. Jinyoung has always been his favourite, and throughout all of the other members ruining him Hyunjin has felt this faint sense of anticipation borne of Jinyoung saving himself to have Hyunjin after all of them. Said anticipation had more than doubled after the stunt Jinyoung had pulled with Jaebeom earlier.

“Yes, baby boy?” Jinyoung asks. He’s simultaneously soft with Hyunjin and terrifyingly intense, all just from the way he’s looking at him. Jinyoung could destroy him in a second, and a large part of Hyunjin really wants him to. Gentle, oh so gentle with him, Jinyoung runs his fingers through Hyunjin’s messy locks, and then again, practically petting his hair. It’s soothing, and helps Hyunjin calm down a little, even as the look in Jinyoung’s eyes makes his heart stop. He could not more clearly be holding back. “Hyunjinnie has waited for hyung so well, hasn’t he?”

Hyunjin nods, breath hitching as Jinyoung thumbs over the swell of his lips, murmuring _ pretty. _ Though doubting either of them has the patience for it right now, Hyunjin really fucking wants to go down on Jinyoung some day. Out of all of them, he feels that Jinyoung is the likeliest for a repeat performance, somehow. “Jinyoung-hyung, _ please,” _ Hyunjin says softly. The words buzz against Jinyoung’s thumb where it rests against his lips still. “Want you more than anything.”

“What are we, chopped liver?” Hyunjin giggles a little as he hears Jaebeom say that, but he doesn’t respond. Youngjae gets there for him.

“Shut up, hyung,” he laughs, “we all know damn well who Jinnie’s favourite is.”

Jinyoung looks more than a little smug, though Hyunjin’s bias preference is pretty common knowledge. “I’m your favourite, aren’t I, Hyunjinnie?” he asks, despite the fact that he clearly knows it. Hyunjin nods, and Jinyoung frowns a little, dissatisfied. “I didn’t quite catch that, baby.”

“Fucking narcissist,” Jaebeom mutters, and Jinyoung flips him off without looking away from Hyunjin for a second.

“Yes,” Hyunjin confirms aloud. “Jinyoung-hyung is my favourite,” he says, blushing beyond belief and refusing to look at any of the others. 

“Good,” Jinyoung replies. “All for me, aren’t you, Jinnie?”

“I am,” Hyunjin tells him at once, too fucking weak for Jinyoung to deny him anything. “Hyunjinnie wants hyung so much.”

Out of nowhere, Jinyoung kisses him. “So goddamn cute, baby boy,” Jinyoung murmurs against his lips between bruising kisses that send Hyunjin’s mind spiralling. “Keep talking like that for me.”

For a moment, Hyunjin wonders what he means, exactly. Then, looking back, he realises he’d slipped into third person. It doesn’t happen every time he’s fucked, only when he’s _ really _ruined, but he supposes tonight more than fits that definition. “Does hyung want Hyunjinnie to keep talking like this?” he checks, playing up the cuteness, all wide eyes and pouty lips.

Moments later, he’s unbelievably glad that he did so, as it seems to push Jinyoung just that little bit over the edge he’d been holding back from, and he shoves Hyunjin down against the couch. “Yes, baby,” he affirms, kissing him again to steal the whimper Hyunjin lets out at Jinyoung manhandling him like this. “Keep being cute for hyung, okay?”

Hyunjin nods, whimpering again as Jinyoung’s lips move to trail down his neck, careful not to bruise him as he nips lightly over his sensitive skin. “Baby wants hyung to mark him,” Hyunjin pouts, and Jinyoung grinds down against his thigh where he has Hyunjin pinned beneath him. Jinyoung seems to want that too. The fact he’s still fully clothed with Hyunjin completely naked underneath him just turns poor Hyunjin on all the more. 

“Baby has a performance next week,” Jinyoung reminds him. “Can’t go on stage with your neck all bruised, can you?”

“To be fair,” Jaebeom points out nearby, “that was literally one of their comeback concepts.”

“Shame you’re not promoting Double Knot anymore, huh?” Jinyoung laughs against Hyunjin’s collarbone, hand on his hip to stop him bucking up. “Maybe hyung could have bruised you up and gotten away with it.”

Hyunjin’s brain screams a little. 

“Hyung, please,” he whines, almost choking on air when Jinyoung moves lower, grazing one of Hyunjin’s nipples with his teeth. “Hyunjinnie needs you so bad, hyung, _ please.” _

Jinyoung, still trailing kisses lower and lower down Hyunjin’s torso, looks up at him through his lashes. “Oh?” he asks, tilting his head in exaggerated confusion. On Hyunjin’s hip, Jinyoung’s thumb digs deliberately into one of the bruises left by the other members, and Hyunjin lets out a soft little sob. His eyes are welling up again, but he doesn’t even try to stop it, knowing that by now, holding back is futile. Jinyoung smiles, and Hyunjin shivers at the sight. Whatever he has planned is somewhat terrifying, albeit in the best kind of way. “Hyunjinnie, baby? I thought you wanted hyung to mark you…”

“Please,” Hyunjin says, coming to a sudden realisation as Jinyoung’s lips reach Hyunjin’s hipbone. “Fuck, _ please, _hyung!”

“Can’t see here on stage,” Jinyoung points out. Hyunjin groans, not sure how to cope with this situation. He’s not all that sure he’s going to survive this. Softly, Jinyoung bites over an as of yet unblemished part of Hyunjin’s skin. It’s not nearly enough to bruise, but Hyunjin still whimpers at the sight of slight indents in his skin. “Are your members gonna get mad at me if I cover their pretty Hyunjinnie in hickeys?” Jinyoung asks, seeming amused by the thought.

Hyunjin nods. “Probably, yeah.”

“Good,” Jinyoung replies sweetly, and that’s all the warning Hyunjin gets. All at once, he goes from anticipation to overwhelmed in a matter of seconds. Jinyoung, Got7’s Park Jinyoung, Hyunjin’s celebrity crush of _ many _years, is sucking a hickey onto Hyunjin’s hipbone. And he doesn’t stop there. No, Jinyoung simply moves down to the top of Hyunjin’s thighs, marking them up in turn, far more than the bruises the others have left with their hands. He’s making a statement, knows he’s the one who has Hyunjin the most of all of them. It’s possessive, near enough. Hyunjin is far too into it, both in the moment and in knowing the way some of his members will react to this. By the time Jinyoung pulls away, Hyunjin’s upper thighs are both entirely littered with bitemarks and bruises. “Hyunjinnie looks so pretty,” Jinyoung smiles, “all hyung’s, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin agrees at once, for right now he truly is. “Is hyung going to fuck his baby?” he asks, trying to play into Jinyoung’s current possessiveness. He knows he’s far from subtle about his methods, but from the expression on Jinyoung’s perfect face, it’s working.

“You really are irresistible,” Jinyoung says. It's mostly to himself, but Hyunjin wriggles under him at the praise nonetheless. Jinyoung smiles, and Hyunjin basks in it. “Yes, sweet boy. Of course I’m going to fuck my pretty baby.”

To be honest, Hyunjin is very proud of himself for not coming untouched at that sentence alone. Instead, trembling, he watches with bated breath as Jinyoung unbuttons his shirt. Jinyoung watches him right back, not breaking eye contact once as he strips down. It’s as terrifyingly hot as one would imagine, and Hyunjin has imagined this many times before. Jinyoung is so in shape, so broad that despite their similar heights Hyunjin feels like nothing at all beneath him. Jinyoung pulls off the trousers, boxers along with them, and tosses them to the side as he moves back to cage Hyunjin in once more. Hyunjin’s breath is coming heavy, and he chances a look down between them. _ Fuck. _Jinyoung is almost as big as he is. “Hyung,” Hyunjin says, so soft it’s barely audible. Jinyoung is close enough, though, and he nods for him to keep talking. “Can your baby put it on you, please?”

“So cute,” Jinyoung can’t seem to help but say, and hands Hyunjin the sachet. He rips it open, almost dropping the condom once he’s gotten it out of the packaging. His hands are shaking, and Jinyoung guides him as Hyunjin rolls the condom down his cock. “Hands off again now, pretty baby,” Jinyoung tells him, and Hyunjin obeys. He wishes the couch had more give to it so that he could hold onto something. Instead, his palms lay flat and trembling. 

Achingly slowly, Jinyoung dips his hand down, then presses the pad of one finger harshly against Hyunjin’s stretched hole without warning. Hyunjin cries out beneath him, hips bucking up against Jinyoung’s now bare thigh. Jinyoung pushes him back against the couch. “Stay down.” His voice is firm, and Hyunjin does as he’s told without complaint, as hard as it is when Jinyoung’s index finger dips testingly inside him. “So fucking wet,” Jinyoung says, fucking another finger into Hyunjin and then pulling them back to show him the mess of lube on his fingertips. “Dripping for me, aren’t you?”

Hyunjin’s mind is spinning, but he nods, forces out another _ yes _ and another _ please, hyung. _Anything to get Jinyoung to stop teasing him. He expects Jinyoung to wipe his fingers on something, but instead Hyunjin dies just that little bit more as he watches Jinyoung spreading it over his cock. Sure, his dick is soon going the same place the lube had come from, but the concept of what Jinyoung has just done is still so beautifully dirty. Precum is pooling on Hyunjin’s stomach now, his dick twitching as he watches the older man.

“Has hyung teased his baby enough, now?” Jinyoung murmurs as he dips down to kiss Hyunjin again. “Does baby want hyung to fuck him?”

Hyunjin has been pleading for him to for a while now, and he’s sure Jinyoung has already got the message. Still, he doesn’t hesitate to start begging once more, over and over until Jinyoung shushes him. 

“Don’t worry, sweet baby,” Jinyoung reassures him, crowding closer, propping a cushion under Hyunjin’s hips and parting his bruised-up thighs. “Hyung is weak for you, too,” he admits. Hyunjin dies a little more inside still.

Even though he doesn’t really need to be at this point, Jinyoung is slow as he pushes into him. Hyunjin, eyes almost fluttering shut at the feeling of Jinyoung inside him, thinks to himself that he really is the luckiest fanboy ever. He’s wanted Jinyoung since he realised he was gay, and here, years later, Jinyoung wants him too. Jinyoung’s hands are splayed over Hyunjin’s thighs, fingers contrasting with the dark bruises, and he looks a little abashed when he realises Hyunjin has caught him admiring his handiwork. As hot as that is, Hyunjin _ really _ wants him to start moving, and he’s more than vocal about that fact. “Please, hyung,” he whines, turning up the pout to 100 and batting his eyes, “please, won’t you fuck your Jinnie, hyung? Pretty please?”

“You are _ unreal,” _ Jinyoung groans, hips jolting against Hyunjin involuntarily at his pleas. He can’t seem to help himself, and it’s understandable, really. Hyunjin has been fucked four times, had BamBam ride him and Yugyeom fuck his mouth at this point. While all that had been happening, Jinyoung had just been watching him, not even getting undressed. It makes sense that he’d be a little desperate by now, especially given that he's finally inside Hyunjin. He seems to give up on making Hyunjin beg for any longer, shallowly thrusting into him again and making Hyunjin moan so loud that he makes himself jump a little. He’s embarrassed, but Jinyoung seems all too endeared by him, so that makes up for it. 

When Jinyoung fucks into Hyunjin again, the older man lets out such a pretty moan that it’s almost like he’s singing. Trust Jinyoung to make even moaning into art. Hyunjin himself moans louder and louder with each snap of Jinyoung’s hips against him to the point that Jinyoung pushes his fingers into Hyunjin’s mouth to muffle them a little. It’s pointless, really— unless the dressing room happens to be soundproof it’ll be pretty obvious what they’re doing in here together. That should probably bother him, but the thought of people hearing Jinyoung fucking him just turns him on all the more.

If Hyunjin had been overwhelmed by Jinyoung fucking him slowly, it’s nothing compared to when he speeds up, each hard thrust into Hyunjin jolting them a little bit further along the couch. And, of course, the second he finds Hyunjin’s prostate, he targets it as best he can with near every movement. He grabs onto Jinyoung, urging him deeper, and is glad when he doesn’t make him put his hands down, letting Hyunjin ground himself by desperately clutching at Jinyoung’s muscular back. Dimly, he realises that he probably shouldn’t be scratching, but Jinyoung isn’t stopping him and Hyunjin is near delirious with pleasure, so he doesn’t think about that too much. If anything, it’s making Jinyoung moan louder.

Jinyoung has built up a rhythm, a pretty regular one, and so it’s obvious when he falters, choking a little on a moan. Hyunjin wants to ask him if he’s close, beg him to fuck Hyunjin and get himself off from it because there’s nothing Hyunjin wants more than Jinyoung orgasming because of him. He can’t make more than a garbled noise around Jinyoung’s fingers, however, so he just stays quiet. For a moment, Jinyoung stills, catching his breath. Then, he grabs the lube from beside him, squirts some into his hand, and wraps that hand around Hyunjin’s aching cock. 

Hyunjin tries to swear, but all that comes out is something along the lines of _ fffhhhg. _ Jinyoung seems to understand him, nonetheless, and tells him how cute he is as he starts fucking him once more. Jinyoung’s voice is somewhat shaky, and the effect he’s having on his senior is perhaps the biggest ego boost of his life besides, you know, Jinyoung’s literal dick in his ass. As Jinyoung fucks him, he jacks Hyunjin off at the same pace, and Hyunjin realises that he’s trying to get them to come at the same time. Hyunjin could pretty much come right this second, but tries his best to hold off so that they can. 

Jinyoung’s tell, so it seems, is his moans getting softer and his hands shaking (Hyunjin can tell, given one is around his dick and the other half in his mouth). “You gonna come on hyung’s cock, baby boy?” Jinyoung asks him, voice cracking halfway through the sentence but all the more attractive for it. He pulls his fingers free of Hyunjin’s mouth so that he can reply.

“Fuck, hyungie,” Hyunjin moans as soon as he’s able, his own voice beyond wrecked. He makes sure to stay in third person, both because it’s a weakness of his own and because he knows what it does to Jinyoung. “Hyunjinnie’s so close, hyung,” he whines, words jolted by Jinyoung fucking into him. “Baby wants to come, hyung, please can he?”

_ “Fuck,” _ Jinyoung groans, hips stuttering and face screwing up a little as he tries to hold himself back. “Yes, baby,” he gives him permission, having to still for a moment to be able to speak but picking the pace of his hips right back up afterwards. “Come with hyung, Hyunjinnie,” he gasps out, voice breaking and pitchy and _ art. _

_ Hyunjin has made him like this. _

Gasping as that fully hits him, Hyunjin moans brokenly and comes beneath Jinyoung, whimpering through the oversensitivity as Jinyoung chases his release for a few moments more. At last, Jinyoung comes, fucking Hyunjin through it slowly until finally coming to rest against him. They kiss, then, but it’s more panting into each other's mouths as they catch their breath than anything else. Hyunjin feels so _much, _so achy and fucked-out that he can’t quite believe it. His blood is rushing in his ears, and he feels a little dizzy as he comes down from the adrenaline, whining a little as Jinyoung pulls out, but leaning into Yugyeom’s touch as he comes over to help clean Hyunjin up. 

“Jinnie,” Yugyeom says softly, and Hyunjin sort of blinks at him. “Drink this, baby.”

He does, and there’s someone rubbing his back — Jaebeom, he thinks. He leans against him, humming a little as Yugyeom pets his hair. Jinyoung returns, scooting in between Hyunjin and Yugyeom, though Yugyeom just reaches around his shoulders to keep petting Hyunjin softly. It takes a few minutes, but as Hyunjin tunes back into reality, it’s to the sound of all of them praising him, telling him how well he’s done for them, how perfect and pretty he is. 

Hyunjin smiles tiredly, exhausted but beyond sated, grateful at how well his favourite group have treated him for his birthday. He feels so, so lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i spent so so SO long on this (like seriously an 8 person smut scene is easier said than done) so if you could pretty please kudos + comment that would be the best (even if it's like a three word comment it'll make my day when i get the email notif)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> ok i'll stop talking now but thx again for reading hope u enjoyed
> 
> -v <3


End file.
